Attack of the Sugar Bunnies
by KeatonFox
Summary: What happens when the citizens of Hyrule get major sugar rushes from an evil force? Will Link be able to stop it? Well? ANSWER ME! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Malon

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, BUT I do own this pack of Sugar Bunnies! Cower beneath their might!

**Attack of the Sugar Bunnies**

_Chapter One: Malon_

"NEIGH!"

"Oomph!" Link said as his trusty 'steed' Epona kicked him to the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Link as he wiped the mud from his tunic. "I just got this thing cleaned!"

Epona gave Link a glare which he thought meant something like, "Give me some food, I'm starving," but it really meant, "Watch where you put that brush, fairy boy." (A/N: Who would have thought Epona called Link "Fairy Boy?")

Link walked to the stable to get some of the new Kibble Bits for the animals at the ranch. "Hm, what's this stuff made from? Corn syrup, high fructose corn syrup, sugar, artificial sugar, natural sugar, wait, that's all basically the same!"

Meanwhile…

Malon had just walked into the house when she noticed something sitting on the counter top. "Hey dad, what's this?" she asked Talon, as she picked up the marshmallowy creatures.

"Dad? Oh father! OY! WAKE UP, WOULDJA?" She screamed at Talon. He just managed to get up.

"D-don't… go near… the sug…" He groaned as he slipped into a sugar coma.

"Yeah! Dad's out cold! NO RULES!" Malon started to do a victory dance, when she realized that the fluffy things were crawling towards her.

"Aw, cute little things. Come to Malo… Wha- what are you doing? NO! STOP! OW! NO, AAGGHH!"

* * *

"Okay, Epona. There's some nice food and water for you. Now let's go on a ride, shall we?" Link said as he ran his hand through Epona's hair. 

Just then, Link saw a yellow and orange blur zip across the field. "What the hell…?"

It came closer… And closer… and… Wait, not that close! Bang Rewind It came closer… and closer, until at last, Link could tell what it, or she was.

"Malon? What are you doing?" Link inquired. "IT'S SUGAR BUNNIES! SUGAR BUNNIES! TRY SOME!" She held out a bag of the marshmallow demons to Link, but even if he wanted to try some, Malon's vibrating hand prevented it.

"Um… no… thanks…" Link just managed to get out as Malon screamed in his face. "NO? FAIRY BOY IS MISSING ALL THE FUN! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, ANGELA!"

Link gave her a confused stare. "Um… Who's Angela?" "WHY, SHE'S THE GREEN BUNNY, OF COURSE!" A green sugar bunny popped out of the bag. "I'm Angela," It squeaked. "why don't you try some of us? We won't HURT, (twitch, twitch) I promise…

"Uh- er- n-no thanks, Angela…" Link was feeling very freaked out by then. Angela moved in closer. She started to whisper. "You might say no now, but you won't be able to resist for long."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Link asked. "Nothing!" Angela said, resuming her sweet voice.

"Hey don't get to close to him, Ange. He's mine. WELL, BYE LINKY! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, AND DO SOME OTHER STUFF WHEN I'M DONE!" Malon shrieked. She became a blur again and took off.

"Navi, remind me never to eat those things."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sugar Bunny HQ, I mean bag… 

"General Angela!" A small red bunny said. "The homing devices were properly placed on the boy's fairy!" "Good, good. Soon we will live our dream, and take over all of Hyrule by making people hyper! … Or something. Yeah, We'll do better then our old leader, Ganondorf!" Angela raved. "Yes Sir! I mean M'am! I mean, General Angela!" Squeaked the red sugar bunnie soldier. "Now, let's shoot out someone to create another fleet in, oh don't know. Kokiri Forest, perhaps?

* * *

I hope you all liked the first chapter! I promise to have just about everyone in Hyrule taken over… Thanks to my cousin Overprotective Mario for idea's and support. I know it was terrible, so please review with ideas! 


	2. Saria

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and any related characters are copyrighted by Nintendo. I bet you knew that, didn't you?

**Attack of the Sugar Bunnies**

_Chapter Two: Saria, and the Kokiri children_

In the land of Hyrule it was a peaceful day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, everything was going just fine. Only one person was in sight. This man was very fond of running, and had, wait, bunny ears?

"Ah, I'm glad we have such nice weather today." the runner said. "It's so nice to live in a place such as this." He stopped for a water break, and noticed something that stood out in the field. It was a blue dot, about the size of a pencil that was sharpened all the way to the foil at the bottom.

The speck raced across the field, in search of its destination; Kokiri Forest. Now, this little sugar bunny had gone to the wrong place once, which resulted in almost getting eaten by a flock of Keese. It was a sugar bunny's duty to be eaten, but not until it had finished its quest.

Finally, the bunny reached his sole destination. "A green environment inhabited by small children." Yes, that's what General Angela had told him. The sugar bunny leader from base one, was a green sugar bunny that went by the name of Angela.

You see, it was the bunny clan's job to control all of Hyrule by making people pass out by having too much sugar. They took an oath that they would do better than their former leader, and that was not about to change.

"Now then," Max, the blue bunny squeaked. "let's find the leader of this place, shall we?" He turned around, expecting to see an army of bunnies at his side, but then he remembered that he had to create them, first.

He saw a boy with a green hat that looked similar to the boy that so easily resisted their might before. Max decided that this was the leader of the Kokiri tribe, but his mind was soon changed when he saw a girl with green hair come out of a tree and went up to talk to the boy.

"Mido! Stop bossing everyone around! Do you think that the Great Deku Tree would like this?" The girl's voice sounded as if she had had this memorized. Not only that, but her eyes seemed to turn red with rage.

"Saria, I was just telling them to do some work. Their lazy enough as it is!" answered Mido.

Max quickly ran into the tree that belonged to the Saria he saw before. He knew not of this "Great Deku Tree," but he knew that this Saria must have some power. He climbed up a desk and held out his hand. He closed his eyes and in an instant sugar bunnies were popping out if his paw.

"Wonderful!" Max shrieked with excitement as the house became filled with the little delicious creatures. He then outstretched his arms and opened his mouth. He was concentrating on one thing, which I and the sugar bunnies alone know.

Suddenly, a plastic bag came rushing out of his mouth. Max picked up a whistle-

_Max, you don't have a whistle._

"But I want a whistle! Angela has one!" Max argued. (A/N: To me! How dare he defy the author?)

_Fine, I'll put a whistle in the story. Happy?_

"Very happy, thanks."

and blew hard on it. Suddenly, every last sugar bunny jumped into the bag. "Wonderful, now let's…"

He was cut off by the sound of someone opening the door. Max quickly ran into the bag and started to blend in with the others.

"That Mido, he thinks he can win me over by being the boss? Well, he's got another thing coming. Oh, what's this? Ah, Mido must have brought me some more candy." Saria walked to the night stand and picked up the bag. "Strange, there's no card or anything."

Not being one to waste perfectly good food, popped one of the sugary delights into her mouth. "Ah, that's delicious! I'll just have one more." –chomp- "Another can't hurt, could it?" –chomp- "Okay, that's it." Saria started to put down the bag, when she heard a voice.

"If you leave us after only three, think how many more there'll be!" Max decided to be nice to this girl, so that he could gain access to the rest of the forest.

Now Saria was a girl who watched her figure, so she would not have any more. "Well, there are plenty of other Kokiri children..."

* * *

"Okay, Epona. Ingo isn't letting us get milk for free anymore, so we'll go to the forest and get some milk, okay?" Link looked at her intently, waiting for an answer.

Epona didn't answer Link's question in words. How could she? She's a horse. But, however, she did roll her eyes and think, "You have 999 rupees! Just buy some milk!"

Link mounted his horse. "I knew you'd agree." He smiled. He loved having a horse as great as this. They rode out of the ranch and went to Kokiri forest. When Link got there, however, it was not what he had expected.

He got off of Epona, and heard loud screeching, and laughing. He walked in and saw Kokiri as far as the Hylian eye can see. Which is very far, trust me.

There were Kokiri on the roof of the shop doing what seemed to be drinking. "I didn't know that they had alcohol in Kokiri Forest." Link thought.

He moved closer and found that they weren't drinking, but eating. They were eating small colored things, but Link could not see what. The he noticed the party going on in his house. He climbed up the ladder and looked inside. They were eating more of the colored treats. Link moved in closer. He was startled when he saw just exactly what the Kokiri were eating. "Oh, damn…"

Suddenly a familiar face appeared in front of him. "Link! I'm glad you could make it!" Saria was practically screaming at him. "Now Link! I have a surprise for you!"

Saria grabbed Link in her arms, and leaned in closer. Their lips were so close… Link frantically looked for a way to escape. Then he realized, he didn't have to do anything.

"HEE-YA!" Mido said as he kicked Link out of the way.

"Remind me to thank him later, Navi." Link got up and ran into the lost woods, where nobody could find him. By 10:00 that night, Link was on a red fluffy chair, with the Skull Kid taking notes.

"Well, I guess we were always best friends, but I never wanted to be more than that." Link sighed. He couldn't believe that it came down to this.

"Well, Link. It looks like I found the problem in your life." The Skull Kid was starting to fall asleep. "You've seen too much bloodshed. You don't know what it's like to be a kid…" And that was when Link and the Skull Kid had reached their limits. They both drifted off into a long sleep.

* * *

9:00 AM

Link yawned. He had never slept for 9 hours before! He felt great. He went to wake up the Skull Kid, but he was no where to be seen. Link walked out of the Lost Woods and into Kokiri Forest. The parties were over, but the Kokiri children looked half dead.

Link walked up to Saria. She was the only one that was half able to move. "Link… I'm sorry for last night…"

Link had nothing to say. She couldn't hear him anymore, even if he did. She wasn't dead, he knew, but in some kind of coma. "A sugar coma…" Link was finally fitting the pieces together. He had to warn everyone else.

He ran to Lon Lon Ranch to get help. Malon was also in a sugar coma on the floor, but Talon, however, was just recovering. "Link, I tried to warn her. And Ingo, he…" suddenly, a familiar green sugar bunny jumped into Talon's mouth.

"I have to work fast." Angela said. She started to digest herself for Talon, and he passed out.

"I have to get to Zora's Domain and warn them about the sugar bunnies!" He got on Epona and rode off.

* * *

"Sgt. Max! That boy is headed to warn the Zoras about our invasion! It's lucky that his fairy has a homing device. We'll send out a new bunny to beat him there!" The small yellow bunny squeaked.

"Good. In fact, why don't you go?" Max looked at the small television that was receiving the signals from the camera Navi was unknowingly carrying. He saw the boy riding his horse.

He then said something like, "Th-nks Mi-d-." –pssshhhht- The signal was interrupted by Navi quickly moving towards Link.

Max looked up. For some reason, the yellow bunny was still there. I said _GO_.

* * *

I hope you all liked Chapter 2! I liked it much better than the first one. R&R! 


End file.
